cringeyocfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhaenyra Targaryen
Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, cheered as the Silver Beauty, is a member of House Targaryen, being the only daughter of the Silver Knight, Prince Aerion Targaryen and his sister-wife Princess Visenya Targaryen. Biography Background Rhaenyra was born in the early days of 284 AC at Dragonstone, to her mother Princess Visenya Targaryen and her already deceased father Prince Aerion Targaryen, she was rumoured to be fathered by Ser Maekarys Velaryon but it was soon hushed once Rhaenyra had the beauty and looks of her father. She and her mother, her step-father Maekarys Velaryon and her half-brothers lived in King's Landing where Aenar welcomed his grandchildren (Maekarys - not so much as he was still angered about the Tourney of 274) in the Red Keep. Rhaenyra and her half-brothers got along as children, as did she and Maekarys as she saw him as a father figure. Appearance and Character Rhaenyra had her family’s looks, especially her father’s, wearing her curling silver-gold loose and let it grow to the middle of her waist, she has strikingly beautiful and large violet eyes, like her father and pale skin with a straight nose and slender, long fingers. Since her youth, she has been claimed to the most beautiful maiden in all the Realm. She dresses richly, mostly in Targaryen colours of red and black. She was meek whilst growing up but became more confident with herself as she grew up, since then she was well-loved in King’s Landing. Now she was a delight to have around whilst at court. Rhaenyra loved music and singing, she often played the lyre as her father once did. Her most cherished possession was a silver lyre given to her when she was seven years old. Life Early Life Rhaenyra was born the eldest of Princess Visenya Targaryen's children, thus she grew up between King's Landing and Driftmark. She and her brothers Daenor, Corlys and Saerys got along well, it wasn't aware of Rhaenyra that the were her half-brothers until she was told to by Lord Armond Hightower who referred to them as 'half-brothers' in 291 AC. Life at King's Landing Aged nine she was the cup holder to her grandfather as her step-father took up the job as master-at-arms, he and her mother and half-brothers lived at Dragonstone whereas Rhaenyra pursued the life of living amongst the courtiers. Rhaenyra was crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty by Ser Eros Dayne in 292 when she was nine years old, the next year Ser Eros became her sworn protector by Aenar I Targaryen’s command. The two bonded and quickly became friends despite Eros being nine years her elder he showed her much attention and listened to her, always being kind and loving towards her. Betrothal In 300, she was betrothed to her cousin Prince Aegon Targaryen, the eldest son of her uncle Crown Prince Daeron Targaryen, he like her mother, step-father and brothers lived on Dragonstone. Aegon took a strong liking towards Rhaenyra, Rhaenyra had never harboured such feelings and otherwise stayed on friendly terms with Aegon believing that he just wanted to bed her instead of getting to know her or hear her opinions, as in their very few encounters he was always haughty and rude towards her. Their grandfather celebrated the betrothal with a gala where Rhaenyra danced with her beloved Eros Dayne, instead Aegon for most of the night which caused friction between Eros and Aegon who never got along well. Wedding and Marriage Rhaenyra not soon after married Aegon, the ceremony was lavish and yet Rhaenyra seemed to have been bored, Aegon was known to have been drunk most of the night and had said crude comments to Rhaenyra about her which upset her so much that she left the table. Accounts say that Rhaenyra’s sworn knight Eros Dayne had bedded her the morning of her wedding as he was seen coming from her chambers earlier that day. Septon Malos claims to have seen Rhaenyra sneak off to where Eros Dayne hid (in her chambers most likely) and pleasure him with her mouth as well as seen him passionately kiss her. Eros Dayne, however, wasn’t present during the ceremony as most of the people around the kingdoms were. He did show up to dance with her before the bedding ceremony where he kissed her on the forehead. Relationships Visenya Targaryen Rhaenyra and her mother had a complex relationship, knowing that her mother was never interested in her father Rhaenyra at a young age seemed to believe that she never truly loved her as Visenya would always claim her to look like her father. Maekarys Velaryon Rhaenyra saw Maekarys Vealaryon as a large father-figure, her own father died before her birth. Oddly enough, when she was younger she used to call him 'father', she does at times but not so often as rumours spread around that Maekarys was the true father even though Rhaenyra took after Aerion so uncannily. Maekarys gave her a silver lyre from Volantis when she was seven years old, it became one of her most cherished possessions. Daenor Velaryon, Corlys Velaryon and Saerys Velaryon She and her half-brothers got along well, they were raised together in King's Landing and partly on Driftmark. Her brothers loved Rhaenyra as well, though they parted in 292 when their father, their mother and the boys left to live on Dragonstone. Eros Dayne In many ways Rhaenyra is obviously attracted to Ser Eros Dayne, whether he likes her back the same way Eros Dayne does show her much attention since a young age, often showering her with praises of beauty. He named her Queen of Love and Beauty in 293 and once again in 300. Rhaenyra is enamoured by Eros and claims to love him. Though, she felt betrayed once he abruptly left King's Landing not long after her wedding. Aegon Targaryen Rhaenyra was betrothed to Aegon in 300, she never took any interest in him but he did sexually until her childhood love Eros Dayne left King's Landing abruptly where Aegon then had her to himself, Rhaenyra felt some feelings towards him. Rhaenyra found Aegon highly charming and charismatic, he was extremely handsome and once said: "If there was a more handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms, I do not know him."